1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer capacitor provided with: an element body having a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape whose length in the longitudinal direction and length in the width direction are larger than a length in the height direction and having a pair of principal faces opposed to each other in the height direction, a pair of side faces extending in the height direction so as to connect the pair of principal faces and opposed to each other in the width direction, and a pair of end faces extending in the height direction so as to connect the pair of principal faces and opposed to each other in the longitudinal direction; a plurality of internal electrodes alternately arranged in the element body so as to be opposed to each other in the height direction; and a plurality of terminal electrodes each of which has electrode portions arranged on the pair of principal faces and an electrode portion arranged on the corresponding end face and connected to the corresponding internal electrodes (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-129737).